2. Biomechanica en kinesiologie
Algemene info Studiepunten: 4 Proffen: Friedl De Groote Examenvragen 2019-2020 januari vraag 1: a) lange oefening -persoon voert uitvalspas uit, berekeningen thv enkel-, bereken spierkracht van soleus en gastrocnemius, (derde spier, tibialis anterior is ook verwerkt in oefening). Bereken skeletkrachten thv de enkel. b) intrinsieke kracht berekenen mbv van gegevens vorige vraag, gegeven activatie beide spieren is 80%. (berekenen door te beginnen bij activatie en zo terug gaan naar berekening van Fmax en daaruit intrinsieke kracht halen) c) hoe veranderen spierkrachten, skeletkrachten en activatie bij weglaten van kracht van tibialis anterior. vraag 2-3: grafieken geven van spannings-rek relatie, kracht snelheidsrelatie, kracht vervormingsrelatie en vermogen vervormings relatie 2017-2018 januari VRAAG 1: Lange oefening rond berekenen van skeletkrachten voor hamstrings apart & voor hamstrings samen met gluteus maximus. Extensie van 10 graden, gluteus 20 graden tov been, hamstrings werken volgens richting been. 71 kg, 70N/cm², ... Nadien ook %activatie berekenen voor beide VRAAG 2: * kracht-lengterelatie: grafiek schetsen adhv gegevens en belangrijkste waarden aanduiden + uitleg op basis van fysiologische en architecturale principes * kracht-snelheidsrelatie: idem hierboven * grafiek rond vermogen schetsen en uitleggen + bereken welke spier het grootste vermogen heeft bij isometrische rustlengte * welke van de spieren zal de grootste kracht kunnen leveren bij een snelheid van 0,4 m/s (Allemaal 10 vezellengten/s) VRAAG 3: * eenheden en legende aanvullen op spannings-rekcurve van de verschillende weefsels. * 2 olifanten, verhouding van drukspanning berekenen. Olifant 2 heeft dubbel zo lange beenderen, viervoudige diameter van de beenderen en 8x zwaarder. * verklaar waarom er een afname is van de botdichtheid na verblijf in de ruimte. * definitie van Young’s modulus + wanneer het grootst bij een ruimtevaarder: voor of na zijn verblijf. 2016-2017 -Juist/Fout verbeter en leg uit. Bot breekt sneller onder trekbelasting dan drukbelasting. EMG is evenredig met spierkracht. Lengte en oppervlakte beïnvloeden de elasticiteitsmodulus. ... -Geef 4 voorbeelden van visco-elastisch gedrag bij weefsels, illustreer leg uit... 2015-2016 - teken een kracht-lengtegrafiek van een spier en leg uit - je krijgt een spannings-rekrelatie van alle weefsels: benoem die weefsels en de eenheden van de assenstelsels en leg uit waarom - verbeter indien mogelijk en leg uit: 1) ligamenten kunnen beter tegen kracht dan pezen 2) een spier wordt minder sterk bij verhoogde snelheid - je krijgt 3 pezen: 1) 20cm en 70cm^2, 2) 20cm en 35cm^2, 3) 15cm en 70cm^2. geef de belastingvervormingsgrafiek en spanningsrekgrafiek en leg uit. is de Young's modulus voor alle pezen hetzelfde? 2013-2014 -wat is het traagheidsmoment welke factoren bepalen I -raam I voor je eigen lichaam tov een medio laterale as door het zpt -raam I nu als je je armen strekt tov het zpt -raam I nu in dezelfde positie maar dan tot je handen zoals een armzwaai aan een rekstok -2 atleten 1 van 2 m en 1 van 1m90 worden vergeleken in hun prestaties ze hebben proportioneel dezelfde lichaamsbouw ze hebben een halter van 5kg. bereken hun maximale snelheid voor hun hand en halter voor een maximale en onbelaste contrractie. bereken hun versnelling met gefixeerde elleboog 90* horizontaal en maximale inspanning met halter, begin hoeksnelheid is 0. vergelijk hun vermogen. de bouw van de spier is hier niet gegeven 2012-2013 *Lengte-gewrichtshoek-diagram. wat is het? hoe wordt het opgesteld? wat kan je eruit afleiden? wat is het belang? *Bereken rotatiesnelheid van 60° dorsiflexie naar 0° in de enkel, zonder belasting. van de soleus, gastrocnemius, beide samen Gegeven zijn telkens de rustlengte, de peeslengte en de fysiologische doorsnede. En dan nog het lengte-gewrichtshoek-diagram Bonusvraag, als de inplanting 10° was geweest, hoe had dit je resultaten veranderd en in welke richting en waarom. *Heupflexie met gestrekt been vs heupflexie met gebogen knie. Waarom geraak je een paar graden verder als de knie gebogen is? aan wat kun je dit toeschrijven? Hypotheses uitwerken, zeggen welke grafieken je gebruikt, hoe die grafieken eruit zien, voor welke spieren ze gelden,... 2011-2012 *wat zijn bewegingsvergelijkingen, waarvoor gebruik je ze, wat leveren ze op en hoe los je ze op. Voorbeeld geven met formules en vergelijkingen, zonder cijfers. *persoon heeft zijn biceps femoris aanhechting gescheurd, chirurg besluit om de aanhechting 2.5 cm van de as ipv 3.5 cm te maken en de pees met 3 cm te verkorten. bereken wat voor invloed dit heeft op de mechanische eigenschappen van de spier? Teken grafieken om je antwoorden te verduidelijken. Extra gegevens spiervezels in rust: 17cm, oorsprong tot as 23 cm, peeslengte 9 cm, doorsnede 16cm *tabel met op tijdstip 1 en 2 de hoekversnelling gegeven, het flexiemoment, de hoek en het dif emg. Enige onbekende in tabel is dif emg op tijdstip 2. Bereken dif emg voor tijdstip 2 en wat zouden de factoren kunnen zijn waardoor het berekende en gemeten resultaat van elkaar verschillen. *Wat is de vorm van het statisch moment : gewricht in functie van de gewrichtshoek en waardoor wordt die vorm bepaald. *Wat is het maximaal moment dat in een gewricht kan geleverd worden bij verschillende hoeksnelheden in het gewricht. ( relatie met de wet van hill, relatie met exc prestatie van de spier ) *Construeer een kniebuiger, voor een volwassen man. De persoon staat rechtop met 1been in 45graden. Geef zelf waardes ze moeten een raming zijn op de werkelijkheid. En geef de hoekverplaatsing als de spier geactiveerd wordt op 0,01s. *Leg uit hoe je van een EMG naar het moment komt, bespreek de bijkomende zaken die je voor of tijdens de meting moet toevoegen of doen. (maar dan op zn Speapens')